


I Eat Boys Like You For Breakfast

by violawrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Slow Burn, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violawrites/pseuds/violawrites
Summary: Steve and Peggy must go undercover to investigate HYDRA.“I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.” Peggy can see the hard set of Steve’s jaw and knows that he means it. The words aren’t just a front like they might have been from so many other men and he’s ready to accept the consequences of his choices; of breaking the rules even if it was to do the right thing. The sleeve of his leather jacket is half torn apart and it is so good to see him.





	I Eat Boys Like You For Breakfast

_“I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.” Peggy can see the hard set of Steve’s jaw and knows that he means what he’s saying. The words aren’t just a front like they might have been from so many other men and he’s ready to accept the consequences of his choices; of breaking the rules even if it was the only way to do the right thing. The sleeve of his leather jacket is half torn apart and it is so good to see him._

_“That won’t be necessary.”_ _Phillips says._

It’s these words that Peggy clings to four days later when Colonel Phillips asks to see her in his tent. The summons comes to her from some poor Private who looks as though he’s barely old enough to enlist at all and has probably been scared out of his mind at his superior asking him to deliver the message. He gets the words out with a stutter and then disappears, leaving Peggy confused.

Everything is open in the base, so they have to make due with whatever means of privacy they can cobble together. The ground underneath Phillips' tent has been washed out by the rain only slightly less than the rest of camp but it feels like a luxury under her boots nevertheless. She can hear footsteps approaching the tent as they squelch through the mud, and when they come to a stop just behind her she doesn’t need to look to know who it is. Steve’s presence is solid and warm against the late autumn air and though her gaze flicks to the side, she resists the urge to turn around.

“You wanted to see us, sir?” Steve is the first to speak. To say that Peggy hasn’t been curious about why Phillips needs to meet with them would be a lie. Her mind has run through every scenario in the few minutes it took to walk from her quarters and the ones she’s earmarked to be most likely aren’t anything good.

“There’s no easy way to say this.” The Colonel begins, never one for beating around the bush. His hands are clasped together and despite the fact that he’s still seated at the desk, there’s no mistaking who has the power here. “When we return to England tomorrow, the two of you will be staying there indefinitely.”

She can tell Steve is bristling behind her and at the same moment Peggy opens her mouth to speak, Phillips holds a hand up as if he’d been anticipating her need to protest and continues anyway. “Before you all get your knickers in a twist it’s not like that. What I’m about to tell you has been classified top secret by the brass in Washington.”

 _That_ news has Peggy’s attention, though she won’t give him the satisfaction of admitting it. The best she’ll do is allow him the silence that follows to explain himself. “There is reason to believe HYDRA may have a cell near London being fronted by a business. You two have been hand-selected to investigate and find out if there is anything to these claims.”

It takes Peggy a few moments to process all of this information; both her removal from the front lines as well as the fact that HYDRA may be right in her own backyard. But for once Steve is quicker.

“With all due respect sir, I was able to get a look at the maps during my mission and there was no indication that they have a base there.” He starts, though his tone would lead anyone listening to question whether he has any intention of being respectful at all. Peggy chances a glance at him and can see the determination written in his expression, the surety that he knows what he’s talking about.

“Well, we at the SSR are choosing to base our intelligence on more than just your _mission_.” It’s impossible to ignore the emphasis that Phillips puts on the last word and the unspoken implication that given the chance he’d probably say reckless and unsanctioned trip might be a better description of what happened.

Somehow it’s always up to Peggy to diffuse situations like these. It’s become almost commonplace for her to be the arbiter in this world of men that’s she’s found herself in and though she doesn’t always like it she can’t deny that she has the skills necessary. “Perhaps a larger team might be more effective?” She says it partly to offer another solution that might allow her to stay on the front lines, but also because the idea of being alone with Steve for that long is causing her heart rate to spike in a way that she knows can’t be healthy or professional.

“Not an option. You two -” Here Phillips unfolds his hands to point a finger at each of them. “Are the only ones who have clearance to be briefed on this and that’s the way it’ll stay. We leave tomorrow at 0800 hours. Agent Carter, Captain Rogers.” His tone is final enough that there’s no room for argument.

Without another word Peggy turns on her heels and pushes past Steve, shoulders still squared and head high. Her hands are in the pockets of her overcoat and she can feel her nails digging into the palm of her hand as they do every time she needs to control her anger.

She knows this has to be some sort of punishment. It’s hidden under the clothing of of a special assignment, and the decision may not have come from Phillips himself, but Peggy can recognize a reprimand when she sees one. It wasn’t exactly a secret that the Colonel hadn’t liked the idea of Steve Rogers for Project Rebirth in the first place. Whether or not there was really evidence of a HYDRA base, she can’t shake the suspicion that this is just a way to keep them out of sight.

But it’s not just retribution against Steve. She was far from innocent herself, agreeing to help with his plan and convincing Stark to fly them deep into enemy territory. She'd even been unapologetic about it when Phillips had cornered her after Steve’s departure. Had she really expected there would be no repercussions?


End file.
